Stanza Inter
Stanza Inter is a track located in the central business district of Mega City. It made its only appearance in Wipeout 3. Description A lot of people hate Stanza Inter, but can be an enjoyable track if tackled properly. Very tricky at high speeds with lots of sharp corners and very few straight sections. This will really test your braking skills, and like Sampa Run, you'll need to swing the craft about to stop it from bouncing. Walk-through For the first left hand corner you'll want to be over to the right, which is okay for any lap other than the first or a race, but the first lap of a time trial you'll be right up close to it and on the left. If you can get a run up to the corner, hit the left brake as you cross the line and swing into the corner, aiming to hit the speed pad on the left as you exit. If it's the first lap, you'll need to hit the left brake as soon as you set off assuming you got a boost start. The track then slopes up into a sharp right immediately followed by a long left. You'll need to turn early for the right hander and swing into the corner with the right brake, then again try to swing the craft into the left hander. You'll only need to do this to turn the craft into the corner, once you're in the left hander you'll barely need to use the brakes at all. Maybe some light left tapping if you're going a bit quick. Following this is a short straight and then the track splits in two. MAKE SURE YOU TAKE THE RIGHT PATH! Though the left hand path is straight and seems easier, it is very narrow and you'll never take the exit without wall-scraping. It is also a deathtrap when there's weapons flying about. (However, if quick enough, it can give you quite an advantage over the craft using the right split). The right hand path will take a little skill however, as it consists of a series of quick chicanes that aren't quite shallow enough to just go straight down the middle. The first one at the entrance is a quick right-left which can be taken by just flying straight through. The rest of them however will require a bit of dexterous braking. The corner series goes left-right, right-left, left-right, right-left and left-right. The last one is also pretty shallow so you only need to worry about the ones in between. You'll more than likely need to use a little opposite braking here. As you approach the first one, hit the left brake to swing the back end out, then use the right brake to pull yourself in. Try to go through the left apex. Once through, immediately switch brakes and swing the end round the other way, and again use the left brake to shift in. Repeat this for the remaining two chicanes. The final chicane as noted before is very shallow. Run through the middle but make sure the craft is parallel to the track and exit as far over to the right as you can, almost hugging the wall. The track dips suddenly before throwing you into a sharp left. If the craft is tilted to either side, you'll go into a bounce and will either hit the ceiling or the back wall. You need to go over this one as straight as you can and then slam on the left brake just before you land. Any sooner and you'll bounce, any later and you'll hit the back wall. Try to keep the turn going a little as you exit as another sharp left almost immediately follows. Hit the left brake to go through this one as you reach it. Ahead is another medium right which dips into a tunnel, with a sharp right and sharp left immediately following it. Swing the craft round with the right brake, but as you exit, release the brake and turn normally. You should slide nicely over the peak rather than clattering down the other side, go back on the right brake just before you land to swing the back end round and place you facing center on the exit. As soon as you exit, immediately hit the left brake and swing the craft left through the corner. Exit the left hander on the right hand side and tap the left brake to take you through a quick left hander. Again the track curls left ahead, but this time it is followed by a similar left-right chicane that you encountered in the tunnel. Take the shallow left with minimal braking, but stay in the middle and be ready to hit the left brake for the chicane. As soon as you see the entrance, left brake and swing through the apex of both corners. You may have to quickly right brake on the exit to avoid ploughing into the wall. Ahead is a very sharp descending right hander. You'll need to turn very early for this one. Approach on the left and then slam on the right brake and turn a good distance before you reach it, you'll need to really swing into this one. It's always better to turn slightly early for this one rather than slightly late, as you can opposite brake if you're early. Descend down the slope and tap the left brake to go through the last shallow left and back onto the home straight. If you need the pit, it's on the left, you'll have to treat the final left like a quick hairpin if you want to enter. Trivia *The demo of Wipeout 3 contained 2 races on this track, one on Vector using FEISAR and one on Rapier using Goteki 45. *In two-player mode, some buildings and lamps are missing. Gallery Stanza Inter 1.png|Stanza Inter. Stanza Curly.png|Curly's cameo. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3